Stealin' Cinderella
by Mishamigo1
Summary: Renesmee is born, but so are two other babies. Into the Cullen Family. This is a short oneshot about Jasper and Alice's daughter and Seth Clearwater. Songfic to Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks I think... Seth/Oc I own nothing but the halfling Rated T.


I took a deep breath and knocked on the door to the big white house, it didn't look too different from the one in Forks. It was funny, no matter where we went, I never could live in the house. But I was used to it, I guess. Jasper opened the door with a hard look. Of course his wife, her mother, would have seen this.

" Alice are you sure you want me to do this?" Jasper asked as Alice headed to the door. " Are you sure we want to do this at all? I mean Carlisle doesn't care and Rose is doing the same thing but, Alice, we're taking an innocent life."

" I'm positive Jasper, and it's a person who was going to die anyways. I want a baby. And now we have the chance." She gave him a light kiss on the cheek, and then walked out of the room, bringing Jennifer into the room. She smiled shyly at Jasper before removing her coat.

_Well,_ Jasper thought to himself before walking over to her.

We'd all heard the story before, and even though us wolves were disgusted by what the Cullens did, it brought us our Imprints, well mine and Leah's at least.

" Seth," Jasper said quietly. I looked down, and for the first time ever, I was afraid of the old Texan vampire. " Come in."

_I came to see her daddy, for a sit down man to man. It wasn't any question I'd be askin for her hand._

" Well, what brings you by, Seth?" he asked sitting and staring me down. " Why so nervous?"

I swallowed and looked him in his golden eyes. My heart was pounding, and even though I'm pretty sure he could tell, I didn't let it show.

" Mr. Hale-"

" Why the formals, Seth?"

" I would like to marry, Schulyer," I blurted, my eyes wide and still locked on his.

" Hmm," he replied, nodding.

I swallowed again and sat on my hands as he stood up and held up a finger.

" I'll be right back."

He walked up the stairs and I calmed looking around the Hale's spacious living room for the first time that day.

_I guess thats why he left me waiting in the living room by myself, with at least a dozen pictures of her sittin on a shelf._

Everywhere there were pictures of her, dancing, singing, reading, walking across the stage with her diploma. There were pictures of her dressed up, casual, with Alice, Esme, Bella, Rose. Then there were some of her with her Uncles, then with Nessie and Cody, Rose and Em's kid. Most of them, I'd seen before, but over in a corner, there were lined up ones that I had never seen, in real life or the pictures.

_She was playin Cinderella, ridin her first bike, bouncing on the bed and lookin for a pillow fight. Running through the sprinklers a big popsicle grin, dancing with her dad, lookin up at him. In her eyes, I'm Prince Charming, but to him I'm just some fella, ridin in and stealin Cinderella._

In one she was dressed up in a puffy dress that matched her blonde hair. In another she was riding Jasper's motorcycle. In the next one, she was jumping on her bed with Alice, feathers everywhere. She was dancing to unheard music with Nessie. Running through sprinklers with Cody. The last one showed her, with Jasper, dancing in a deserted meadow, looking at each other.

I got closer to see a picture of her, Nessie, Alice, and Bella, all running through what looked like to be a mall.

_ I leaned into those picture to get a better look at one,when I heard a voice behind me say 'Now, aint she somethin, son?' I said ' Yes, she's quite a woman,' and he stared at me, and I realized that in his eyes she would always be..._

I heard someone behind me and I turned to see Jasper smiling lightly.

" You've never seen those. I made sure of it," he said walking closer and brushing his hand over the one of her on his bike. " She's somethin else, huh?"

" Yea, she's quite a woman," I said, then seeing his face, I got the feeling I said the wrong thing.

But the he smiled and nodded.

" Yeah, she is," he said walking over to me. " Do you love Schulyer? Really love her, like Jake loves Nessie, Edward loves Bella, Carlisle loves Esme? True love that you'd rather die than throw away?"

I looked him in the eye, but this time with no fear, and with absolute candor I said, " Yes sir. Jasper, I love Schulyer more than I love to run, more than the air, more than I could care for my own life."

_ He slapped me on the shoulder then he called me in the room. When she threw her arms around him, thats when I could see it too. She's playin Cinderella, ridin her first bike, bouncing on the bed and lookin for a pillow fight. Running through the sprinklers a big popsicle grin, dancing with her dad, lookin up at him. If he gives me a hard time, I cant blame the fella. I'm the one who's stealin.... Cinderella._

He put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me with a look that absolutely meant, Thank you. Then he walked to the stairs.

" Sky! Ya wanna come down here please," he said up them. We both looked up waiting and then there she was, her hair tied back and and paint splattered all over her. She looked down, then at me and walked down.

" Yeah?" she asked. Jasper whispered in her ear what we had just discussed. She looked at him, then up the stairs at Alice who was standing there now, also covered in paint. Then she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

" I love you, Daddy," she said quietly. " Thank you sooo much." Then she looked at me and ran over jumping into my arms as I swung her around.

" So then that means you want to be Mrs. Clearwater?" I said sitting her down.

" OF COURSE!!!!!" she yelled, as I pulled out the ring. I put it on her finger, then grabbed her face pulling it to mine. She giggled while we kissed.

When we broke apart, Alice jumped up and hugged me. Then Jasper and I shook hands.

" Yay!!! Another wedding!!!" Alice yelled running over to her daughter.

" And...." Schulyer said drawing out the word.

" SHOPPING!!!!!" she and Alice yelled together.

I walked over to my fiancee and wrapped my arms around her waist, fully content and relieved. I looked over at Jasper and saw him smiling sadly. I thought about the day when ,and if it was possible, some boy came knocking on the door asking permission....

_ If he gives me a hard time, I can't blame the fella, I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella._

I looked down at Schulyer, dreading the day someone would steel my Cinderella.

So what did you think i know I've got tons of other stories but I'm in total brain lock..... anyways hoping to _someday_ make this a story.


End file.
